Just For Kicks
by AvatarRocky
Summary: Long time since I was here. This has been in the laptop for a while. Review!


**I'm baaaaaack! Again. Sorry, I have a busy life sometimes, but I've been working on this for a while, so read and tell me what you think...**

Just For Kicks

I never thought that I would see these bars from the inside. Everything looked so…different. On the outside, everything is kept clean and tidy, for health reasons of course. But on the inside, everything is grimy and dirty. It just has an evil feel to it.

I stood up and brushed off my clothes. _I shouldn't be here. _I thought. _I don't belong here._

I went over to the metal bars to bang on them and beg for freedom, but I refrained. These bars were unsanitary, my mother would be horrified. The thought of my mother almost brought back the tears that had been wiped off of my face. _What is she going to think about all this?_ I worried.

I didn't even understand why I was here. This place was for criminals. I wasn't a criminal, or at least, I thought I wasn't. My friends and I were just getting kicks.

**Line Break**

"Siku, what are we even doing here?" I asked impatiently.

"We're just going to have a little fun." He replied, grinning wickedly.

"Are you scared already?" Udin asked, giving me a hard shove.

"N-No, of course not." I said, confidence growing. My friend Siku and his brother, Udin, had convinced me to go with them into town. I had waited until Daddy fell asleep, then I snuck out the window. We went into town to get some Meelee juice, and now we were here, standing in front of a brick wall. I couldn't even recognize this part of town.

Now, Siku had pulled out a container of something I didn't recognize. Udin did the same.

"Guys, seriously, what are we doing?" I asked, suddenly uneasy.

"We're getting kicks, alright, Pipsqueak." Udin snapped. "Now keep quiet." I obliged, even though I had never been more scared than I was now. I started to think that I shouldn't have left the island in the first place. Without the safety of my bed, and the Avatar in the room across the hall, I didn't know what to do.

It was fairly dark, only the crescent moon giving off light to the streets. Strange sounds came from every corner of the darkness. It was actually…scary. Lights started flashing, and I saw Siku motion to his brother.

"Keep moving, Pipsqueak, we're almost there." Udin muttered, shoving me again.

When we finally stopped, we were outside of an apartment complex. For the life of me, I couldn't recognize it, although I knew that I've seen it before. When Siku pulled the container back out, I finally realized what was going on.

"Whoa, Siku, I'm not sure we should be doing this." I told him

"You got a problem?" Udin said from behind me, his voice deep and dangerous.

"Yeah," I said, suddenly growing confidence. "Yeah, I do. This isn't right."

"Really, what are _you_ gonna do about it?" Siku asked, straightening his back.

"Nothing" I said calmly. "I'm just not going to participate." I started to stalk away, but was halted by a beefy hand.

"What are you boys doing out this late?" A familiar voice questioned firmly. I was immediately struck with fear, for I knew who it was. Before I knew it, I was whisked away in an air ship to the Republic City Police Department. Siku, Udin, and I were questioned separately. Of course, I went last.

I sat down and brought my eyes to meet bright green ones, staring into me.

"Why would you be involved with these lowlifes, Bumi? Didn't your father raise you better than that?"

"I just wanted to have fun." I said, looking at my shoes.

"Are you having fun in my handcuffs, kid?" She asked, leaning in to intimidate me.

"No." I spat. There was a knock on the door, and the interrogation was halted. I didn't want to look up, but I did see the swirl of orange, yellow, and red sweep across the floor.

"Oh, Bumi," The Avatar started. "You told me you were going to bed; we thought that you were sleeping. Your mother is in tears as we speak…" His voice trailed off as he thought of his weeping wife.

"Dad, I'm sorry." That was all I managed to get out of my mouth. My dad turned to the officer who was watching everything unfold.

"Toph, don't file a criminal record," Aang pleaded. "I'll pay for any damages, and I'm sure Bumi and his friends will be cleaning up the vandalism to your apartment, isn't that right Bumi?" I didn't answer.

**Line Break**

Right before we father mounted Appa, he looked down at me, and I could see a certain look in his eyes. Worry, definitely worry.

"Bumi, I'm not here to punish you. I only came because I care about my son. If I wanted you punished, I would have let your aunt handle that while you were in her handcuffs." He paused to wipe the tears from my face.

"I love you Bumi, and I care. So be careful who you make friends with.

"So you're not going to punish me?" I asked hopefully. The airbender just laughed as he levitated himself onto Appa's back. Then he stuck out a hand for me to climb on.

"I'll let your mother handle that."


End file.
